A Stormy Night
by lunastar77
Summary: It was a dark an stormy night, when a group of teens find themselves stuck in the middle of the woods, a cold wind blows through out the trees howling its unrest.(OK this is a one-shot and my attempts at a Halloween story. please R&R and ignore the poor grammar) I don't own any Haikyuu, enjoy!


It was a dark an stormy night, when a group of teens find themselves stuck in the middle of the woods, a cold wind blows through out the trees howling its unrest. Flashes of lighting adorn the sky with there eerie glow, forming shadows along the landscape. Rumbles of thunder echo though out the sky with each boom.

"We need to find some sort of shelter, before the storm gets worse" Daichi yells so that the other teens could hear him through the storm.

"And where do you suppose we look, seeing as we're in the middle of the woods" Tanaka asked while looking at the others with concern.

"Umm…what about there" Asahi replied quietly while pointing to an old Victorian house in the distance.

"Awesome lets go!" Nishinoya yells at the teens while running towards the old house, so it can shelter them from the chilling rain.

Once the teens got closer lightning lit up the sky and they noticed just how old and creepy looking, the house really was.

"Is it really ok to stay there?!" Tadashi asked with a chill as he notices how the shadows lingered across the house.

"Are you scared Tadashi?" Tsukishima teased with a smirk, as he glances towards his friend who looked a bit pale.

"Uh no it just doesn't look safe is all" Tadashi replied with a shiver.

As the wind picks up, the broken shutters began banging against the house. It sounded like shots were being fire, throughout the woods with each bang.

As the wind continued to rage on, the old oak trees that were surrounding the house. Scraped against the dusty windows, like nails on a chalkboard. Some of the bare trees looked like old withered hands reaching from their graves as if they were trying to pull the living into their everlasting embrace. The heavy oak wood doors creaked as they were opened. as they entered the house their footsteps echoed though out the walls.

"Exactly how did we end up in this creepy old house again?!" Hinata asked with a shiver as he moved closer to kageyama.

"I don't know maybe through the front door" Tsukishima says sarcastically with a smirk, as a boom of Thunder rattles the walls.

"That not what Hinata meant you dumbass" Kageyama said as he glared at Tsukishima in annoyance.

"Ok you two enough already!" Suga snaps at the bickering first years with disapproval of their antics.

"Oh Daichi could you help me get a fire going. Nishinoya, Tanaka and Asahi could you search around for some towels or something that we can use to dry off with. And the rest of you split up and search for candles or lanterns please." Suga ordered calmly while glancing at his teammates with a smile upon his face, before they scatter.

"Come on Tadashi, let check upstairs" Tsukishima said as he started towards the stairs, with Tadashi in tow.

"Ok" Tadashi said as he followed Tsukishima, up the creaky stairs nervously.

"Come on Hinata, lets check the rooms around here" Kageyama said as he dragged Hinata down the dark hall.

"Geez, Kageyama I am coming you don't have to drag me" Hinata says quietly, while trying to pull out of Kageyama's tight grasp.

"Just shut up and move faster, so we can get this done and over with" Kageyama said as he turned into a small library.

"Why are you in such a hurry, are you scared?" Hinata teased as he followed Kageyama into the room.

"No I am just freezing, besides if anyone's scared it be you dumbass" Kageyama said as he checked the desk drawers for candles.

"Yeah right bakayama, what makes you think that I'd be sca…."(silence).

"What did you say Hinata?" Kageyama asked as he turned towards Hinata voice, but noticed that Hinata was gone.

"Yo Hinata, quit screwing around and help me look" Kageyama yells as he scans the room, but still there is no sign of Hinata anywhere.

_ No this cant be happening! Hinata's just messing with me is all. He is just trying to scare me is all._ Thought Kageyama as he searches the room frantically, but still couldn't find Hinata.

"Hinata, this isn't funny now get your ass over here" Kageyama yells as fear slowly begins to creep into him like a fog, but still no answer.

**Meanwhile upstairs…..**

"Hey Kei lets check in here" Tadashi said while point to one of the rooms ahead, as he glances over his shoulder and notices Tsukishima is gone.

"Umm…Kei, Hey Kei!" Tadashi yells as he looks around the hallway, but still couldn't find him.

_ No this is got to be a joke. Kei cant be missing, he is just messing with me right? _Tadashi thought as he searched each room for any sign of Kei, but found nothing.

"Kei this isn't funny, Please answer me" Tadashi pleads as tears start streaming down his cheeks when he doesn't get an answer.

Soon kageyama made his way to the other teens in quite a hurry.

"Daichi! Hinata is gone I cant find him anywhere, its like he vanished" Kageyama yelled as he ran up to the captain out of breath.

"Kageyama slow down, now please explain what you mean about Hinata being gone" Suga says as he grabs Kageyama shoulder in order to calm him down.

"We Were looking in the library for the candles, When I turned to ask Hinata a Question I noticed that he was gone" Kageyama said while shivering.

"I looked everywhere but couldn't find him, I even yelled for him but nothing" Kageyama said with tears in his eyes as he continued to shiver.

Soon Tadashi dashes down stairs and towards the others with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kei is gone!" Tadashi yells as he hugs Suga and continued to cry.

"Something's not right here" Daichi Said as he watches the two first years fall apart. A chill penetrates the warm glow of the fire light. The rain dances along the rooftop tap…tap…..tapping a unique rhythm. The storm rages on as the teens nervously watch the rain pelting against the window pane.

Soon footsteps were heard thundering down the hall as if in a panic.

"Daichi!" Nishinoya yells as he runs towards the others with a panic stricken face.

"I cant find Tanaka or Asahi" he wails as he clamps on to Daichi's shoulder shivering.

"This isn't good Daichi, half the team is missing" Suga says while comforting the distraught teens like a mother would.

"I Know Suga, I know" Daichi says while wrapping his arm around Suga in comfort.

Once the remaining teens calmed down enough, Daichi starts discussing a plan with them on how to find the lost boys.

"Our best bet is to search the house from top to bottom, but as a team, not separate." Daichi states while the teens nod in agreement, while clutching the others in fear.

Slowly the team heads up the creaky stairs, in order to search for Kei first. Once they reach the second floor…BANG, Suga screams and jumps into Daichi arms. While the other three latch on to one another in fear.

"What the Hell was That" Kageyama yells as he grips Nishinoya's arm tightly, while scanning the area for the noise.

"Umm… I think it was that picture falling off the wall" Tadashi squeaks as he points to the broken mess on the floor ahead of them.

"whoa that scared the shit out of me" Nishinoya says as he releases his grip on Kageyama and places his hand over his thundering heart, in hopes to calm it down.

While the others try and steady their breathing, from the scare. Slowly they all calm down and continue searching the rooms for any clues as to where there teammate vanished too. But they are unable to find a single thing.

"How can someone vanish without a trace" Suga asks as he glances towards Daichi, who is gone.

"Daichi!" Suga yells as he runs towards the door and scans the hallway in hopes to find Daichi there.

"Suga what's the matter" Kageyama asks with panic ebbed in his voice, as he approaches Suga cautiously.

"Daichi is gone" Suga answers quietly as he wipes the tears from his eyes, while Kageyama gently places his arm around Suga's shoulders and guides him towards the others for comfort.

"I don't understand he was there and then he wasn't" Suga mumbles quietly with a look of bewilderment upon his face as he continues to tremble in fear.

"This is crazy we need to get the heck out of here! I cant take it any….(silence)" Tadashi says as he panics and runs down the hall towards the stairs, then nothing….

"Tadashi!" Nishinoya yells as he runs to the stairs, hoping that there wasn't a body at the bottom of those stairs. As relief washed over him that in fact there wasn't a body, fear began to crept in when he realized that Tadashi has vanished as well.

"This isn't good" Nishinoya mumbled as he glances at the remaining team members in fear of loosing them as well.

"What are we suppose to do now" Kageyama asked Nishinoya as he held the Fragile Suga close.

"I don't Know Kageyama" Nishinoya replied as he ran his hands through his hair in defeat.

Hours passed and still the storm raged on, slowly there weariness took over and one by one they drifted into a restless sleep, never to be seen again..


End file.
